Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a display device. More particularly, exemplary embodiments relate to an electronic pen sensing panel employing an electromagnetic induction technique, an electronic pen sensing device, and a display device including an electronic pen sensing device.
Discussion of the Background
An electromagnetic induction technique generates a magnetic field by providing a current to a first coil and generates an induced electromotive force (or an induction current) based on the magnetic field using a second coil. The electromagnetic induction technique is used for wireless charging devices, digitizers, etc.
A conventional digitizer includes a tablet and an electronic pen. The tablet typically has a shape of a plate (or the tablet is a plate-like), the tablet includes a first coil disposed on an edge of the tablet, and the tablet generates a first magnetic field using the first coil. The electronic pen stores an induced electromotive force which is generated based on the first magnetic field, and the electronic pen generates a second magnetic field based on the induced electromotive force. The digitizer may then sense a position of the electronic pen based on the second magnetic field.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.